


Niewiadome w twoim równaniu

by toroj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Psychological Drama, ooc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to historia o Sherlocku, w którego wnętrzu żyje wielu różnych ludzi. I historia o Johnie, który widzi lecz nie dostrzega (albo dostrzega o wiele więcej, niż jest zdolny Sherlock).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kim jest Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł oryginalny: Неизвестные в твоем уравнении  
> Autor: Treggi Di
> 
> Od autorki:  
> Inspiracją dla napisania tego opowiadania była historia Billy'ego Milligana.  
> http://www.paranormalne.pl/topic/23059-billy-milligan/

**1\. Kim jest Sherlock**

Pierwszy pojawia się, kiedy Sherlock ma sześć lat. Sherlock siedzi w fotelu taty w bibliotece i gra w Nieskończoność. Gra w tę grę zawsze, kiedy zostaje sam. Gra w Nieskończoność nieustannie.

Światło jest zgaszone, ale Sherlock się nie boi. Zamyka oczy i zaczyna sobie wyobrażać. Stwarza światy i przygody, a wszystko to bez ruchu i w milczeniu. Jest bardzo spokojnym sześciolatkiem.  
Dziś są to wyspy: trzy wyspy, oddalone od siebie równomiernie, jak wierzchołki trójkąta. Sherlock jest na jednej z nich – to fotel. Dokoła jest woda i ptaki, i dużo przestrzeni. To bezludna wyspa, nie ma tu nikogo, nigdy nikogo nie było i nie będzie. Tylko Sherlock. Idzie po piasku, kiedy zauważa ślady. To nie są jego ślady – są większe i w dużej odległości jeden od drugiego, jakby należały do olbrzyma. Sherlock nie boi się śledzić olbrzyma, jest zaciekawiony. Nigdy wcześniej w tej grze nie zmieniały się zasady. Zawsze był tylko on, tylko on sam.  
Nieznajomy człowiek idzie brzegiem morza. Sherlock woła, żeby się obejrzał. Człowiek słyszy go i odwraca się, wygląda na zdziwionego. Potem nagle macha ręką. Sherlock biegnie na jego spotkanie, brnąc w piasku. Kiedy się zbliża, olbrzym go chwyta. Łapie pod pachy i podrzuca w powietrze.

Sherlock znika.

Sherlock otwiera oczy i rozgląda się po bibliotece. Potrącając meble, idzie do wyjścia. Jego dłoń maca po drzwiach, póki nie natrafia na klamkę. Po to, żeby ją uchwycić, trzeba wspiąć się na palce i to wydaje się zabawne. Sherlock się śmieje.

Schodzi po schodach, widzi znudzonego rudego chłopca, który siedzi na stopniu z książką.  
\- Cześć – mówi Sherlock i chłopiec rzuca mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Cóż to za akcent? – A sam mówi jak absolwent elitarnej angielskiej szkoły; lekko rozciąga słowa i wyraźnie wymawia spółgłoski. Sherlock uśmiecha się, bo uśmiech pomaga w każdej sytuacji. – Sherlock? W co się bawisz tym razem?  
\- Kto to jest Sherlock? – pyta Sherlock, a rudy chłopiec się marszczy.

\- To nie jest śmieszne.

Sherlock powtarza:

\- Kto to jest Sherlock? – To zdanie niejasno go niepokoi, coś jest nie tak. Nieprawidłowo. Błędnie. Lepka bryła mdłości zapycha mu gardło, leje się przez zęby. Wszystko ciemnieje i ostatnie co pamięta, to upadek ze schodów. W dół, w dół, w dół – niżej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
  
***

John dzieli z nim mieszkanie już dwa tygodnie, kiedy pierwszy raz zauważa coś niedobrego.

\- Jesteś pewny? Wydawało mi się, że lubisz z cukrem – chmurzy się podejrzliwie, a Sherlock przyciska końce palców do warg. Wpaść na herbacie, co za głupota! Prędzej czy później to musiało się wydarzyć, ale herbata?!  
\- Nie wszyscy ludzie są aż tak nudni i przeciętni, żeby dzień w dzień pić ciągle to samo – mówi powoli, patrząc gdzieś poprzez Johna. Jako odpowiedź dostaje gniewne spojrzenie. Do kubka leje się herbata.

\- Ze śmietanką? – upewnia się John jadowitym tonem.

\- Bez.

\- Świetnie, bo i tak nie mamy.

John siada do stołu, zabierając się za kolację. Sherlock czeka jeszcze na jakieś komentarze, pytania, pretensje, ale nic z tego nie następuje. John tylko sapie.

\- Nie uważam cię za nudnego i przeciętnego – odzywa się Sherlock po jakimś czasie. John skrobie widelcem po dnie talerza: odrażający dźwięk.

\- Tak-tak, wiem.  
Znów zgrzytanie – mała zemsta.

\- Trochę głupi, ale nie nudny, zupełnie.

\- Wiesz, Sherlock, to nie poprawia sytuacji, więc… po prostu jedz, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – zgadza się Sherlock, sięgając po swój kubek. Herbata bez mleka i bez cukru – idealna. Prawie tak idealna, jak John, który widzi, ale nie zauważa.  
  
***

Sherlock pamięta, jak koledzy z klasy zamykają go w szafie, ale nie pamięta, co było dalej. Mamę wzywa do siebie dyrektor. Ona oczywiście nie jedzie. Jeśli dyrektor koniecznie chce się widzieć z panią Holmes, może sam się do niej pofatygować. Z domu przychodzi list, zawierający idealnie wyważone proporcje współczucia i groźby. To bardzo ostrożny list.  
Sherlocka to nie obchodzi. Tam, w ciemnej szafie, odkrył stare modele anatomiczne. Jest zajęty przez cały kolejny tydzień. Jego pokój przemienia się w muzeum anatomii – inne dzieci nazywają go Komnatą Grozy i wpychają się tam nawzajem, wygłupiając w korytarzu. Sherlock się nie wygłupia, ma co innego do roboty. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu się nie nudzi. Aż pewnego razu budzi się i odkrywa, że w pięknym, szczegółowo skonstruowanym modelu ludzkiego torsu brakuje serca.

W pokoju cuchnie spalonym plastikiem.  
  
***

Lestrade łapie go za rękę, Sherlock odsuwa się, atak duszącej paniki mija prawie momentalnie. Sherlock doskonale potrafi się dostosowywać – odpycha inspektora, rozgląda się z obrzydzeniem i odchodzi, mijając trzeszczące krótkofalówki, migające światła radiowozów i ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nie ma pojęcia, co przed chwilą robił, kim był. Lestrade idzie za nim, ku niezadowoleniu Sherlocka potrafi chodzić tak samo szybko, nie biegnąc przy tym.

\- No? Co to było? – pyta Lestrade, badawczo patrząc mu w twarz. Sherlock odwraca się, kryje oczy, krzywi nerwowo usta.  
\- Co?

\- Wiesz co – upiera się Lestrade. – Co to za cyrk?

\- Przyślij mi szczegóły sprawy pocztą, będę nad tym pracować na odległość – rzuca Sherlock przez ramię. Potem zatrzymuje się, wraca do inspektora, chwyta go za ramiona i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Lestrade wydaje się odrobinę wystraszony.

\- Hmm… Sherlock?

\- Opisz w paru słowach, co się teraz wydarzyło. Uważaj to za eksperyment.

\- Ty… Wszystko było jak zwykle, a potem po prostu… wyszedłeś z siebie, nie wiem… Sherlock?

Sherlock się śmieje. Śmieje, mrużąc oczy i pokazując zęby.

Wyszedł z siebie. Tak. Lepiej nie da się tego określić.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy przychodzą po ojca, Mycroft prowadzi brata za rękę do szopy w ogrodzie. Leżą tam zapasowe opony, łopaty i instalacje artystyczne mamy – z czasów, kiedy jeszcze „poszukiwała siebie”. Mycroft zamyka drzwi i każe Sherlockowi trzymać klamkę, żeby nikt nie wszedł. I jeszcze każe mu się wziąć w garść, bo Sherlock cały się trzęsie i cieknie mu z nosa. Sherlock siąka nosem, z odrazą myśląc o najbliższej przyszłości swojej rodziny. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma suche oczy, przesuwa palcem po górnej wardze. Krew.  
Mycroft tymczasem wspina się na chwiejną piramidę z zapasowych opon, wyjmuje z zakurzonej ciemności drewniane pudełko. Przyzywa Sherlocka gwałtownym, nerwowym gestem. Obaj nachylają się nad szeleszczącymi papierami. Cyfry, cyfry i wykresy, i jeszcze listy w nieznanym języku.  
\- Czytaj – rozkazuje Mycroft. Sherlock w milczeniu patrzy na niego. – Czytaj! No dalej! Zrób tak, jak to umiesz!  
\- To nie przychodzi na rozkaz – cedzi Sherlock przez zęby.

\- Tym razem będzie na rozkaz.  
Bracia patrzą na siebie. Gniew i napięcie. Ci ludzie, którzy przyszli po ojca, wkrótce tu będą. Imię ojca stanie się zakazane w domu. Jego twarz zniknie ze wszystkich fotografii, pozostawiając ziejące dziury. Niczego się nie dowiedzą o jego losie po tym, jak wsiądzie do czarnego rządowego auta.  
Przestępca polityczny – tak to się nazywa. To także nie zostanie powiedziane głośno.  
Palący policzek, Mycroft krzywi się, jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. Sherlock nie chwyta się za twarz, tak jak ludzie na filmach. Po prostu czuje mrowienie: napływ krwi, krwawe potoki, strumienie, płynące w kapilarach, wyrywające się z brzegów.  
Bierze pudełko i odchodzi w ciemny kąt. Z dala od Mycrofta i światła. Z jakiegoś powodu wstydzi się robić to na jego oczach. Sherlock zamyka oczy i rozpoczyna grę w Nieskończoność.  
Otwiera oczy i bierze papiery. Przemyka wzrokiem po wersach, wpierw po każdym, potem na skos, stosując umiejętność szybkiego czytania. Przeszkadza mu czyjeś mamrotanie, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on sam – niewyraźne dźwięki, urywki przeczytanych słów, które zmieniają w świadomości zbyt szybko, ale zostają tam na zawsze, starannie schowane. Słowa są jego, ale głos jest cienkim głosem podrostka. Jedną ręką kartkuje stronice, drugą unosi do policzka, czując gładkość skóry i drobniutkie krostki na podbródku. Opuszcza całe akapity w listach, nie ma tam nic ważnego – sentymenty. Za to wykresy zachowuje w całości, parę sekund patrząc na kartkę, a potem zaciskając powieki. Rozkoszuje się pracą mózgu, tak idealną, tak szybką.

\- Idą! – wystraszony głos z daleka, Sherlock wzdryga się, sięga po pistolet, a potem uświadamia sobie, że nie ma broni. Patrzy na chłopaka, wczepionego w drzwi. Gdzie są? Zapewne w szopie. Bardzo interesująca szopa, ale nie ma czasu jej zbadać.  
\- Podeprzyj drzwi łopatą – komenderuje Sherlock, a chłopak niezdarnie chwyta łopatę, widać, że wysiłek fizyczny nie jest jego hobby. Przyciska się plecami do drzwi, robiąc głupi błąd. Sherlock nie ma dla niego czasu, tylko rzuca, nie odrywając oczu od dokumentów:

\- Odejdź od drzwi, łatwo je przestrzelić.  
Drze papiery, szukając zapalniczki. Nie ma. Wpycha strzępy do ust. Wzywa chłopaka gestem. Ten wygląda niemal śmiesznie ze swoimi okrągłymi bezbarwnymi oczami i bladymi krągłymi policzkami, obsypanymi cętkami piegów.  
\- Żuj – mówi Sherlock, zapychając usta biedaka skrawkami papieru. Sam również gorączkowo pracuje szczękami. Chłopak dławi się i przyciska rękę do ust. – Jak wyrzygasz, to ci każę połknąć jeszcze raz – uprzedza Sherlock. Chłopak zaciska powieki.  
Kiedy kroki na żwirowanej ścieżce cichną, wszystko jest już zniszczone. Ktoś szarpie klamkę, łopata brzęczy, stukając o deski. Sherlock zamierza zasłonić sobą chłopaka i jest zdumiony, kiedy ten go ubiega i robi to samo.  
\- Pudełko – mówi chłopak gwałtownie, a Sherlock rzuca je w zagracony kąt. Oblizuje wargi, sprawdzając, czy nie zostały na nich drobiny papieru. Drzwi wypadają z framugi, wyważone profesjonalnie i bez zbędnego hałasu. Sherlock czuje, jak kręci mu się w głowie, ściska mu się żołądek, a potem coś szczęka w głowie i raptem czuje tylko wściekłość.  
Wściekłość i strach. Wszystko jest proste: walcz lub uciekaj. Ratuj się. Broń. Może ich zabić – tych dwóch mężczyzn, złamać im kręgosłupy. To by nie było trudne nawet przy jego masie ciała. Najważniejsze to obliczyć kąt uderzenia, szybkość i kierunek. Nie ma czasu na zastanowienie. Bić. Bić. Unieszkodliwić.  
\- Sherlock, nie…  
Tego też może pokonać. To łatwe, ten nie jest uzbrojony. Wyciąga ręce, ale nie po to, by uderzyć. Gładzi po czole. Głaszcze, przytula do siebie. Uspokaja. Szepcze.  
\- Sherlock, już, już, szszsz… Przepraszam. Przepraszam.    
Nie ma sił, żeby się podnieść, żeby odepchnąć ręce Mycrofta.  
\- Czy ja im połamałem kręgosłupy? – mamrocze słabo, pojmując, że nawet go nie niepokoi taka możliwość. Mycroft gładzi go po czole i skroniach, delikatnie, samymi czubkami palców.  
\- Nie bądź idiotą – odpowiada pobłażliwie i śmieje się nerwowo.    
\- Pachniesz potem – zauważa Sherlock, zamykając oczy. Tylko na sekundę, nim przyjmuje pozycję siedzącą, a potem wstaje z podłogi szopy. Pusto. W domu też jest pusto, tylko mama płacze w swoim pokoju. Brakuje niektórych przedmiotów, służba szepcze między sobą, ale nie ma żadnych poprzewracanych mebli, rozbitych okien czy innych przejawów barbarzyństwa. Samochód dawno odjechał, zabierając ojca.  
Mycroft odprowadza Sherlocka pod drzwi sypialni, może żeby się upewnić, że nie zemdleje gdzieś po drodze.

\- Zuch jesteś – uśmiecha się blado, nim Sherlock zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem.  
  
***

Tego dnia pada deszcz, Sherlock chce pieszczot i słodyczy. Przyciska nos do szyby, a kiedy szkło pokrywa się mgłą, rysuje na nim palcem uśmiechniętą buzię. Dorosły przychodzi do domu, przynosząc zapach deszczu i perfum.  
\- Przyniosłeś cukierki? – pyta Sherlock, starannie wymawiając wszystkie głoski. Nie odwraca się, patrzy na odbicie w szybie. Dorosły zdejmuje kurtkę, kapie z niej woda.  
\- Cukierki? – Jest jakiś roztargniony, uśmiecha się, zadowolony. – A ty co, cały dzień przesiedziałeś przy oknie? Sherlock ubrałbyś się chociaż – widzę twoje majtki.  
Sherlock patrzy w dół: majtki, no i co? Niech się wstydzi ten, co widzi. Jednak poprawia szlafrok i zawiązuje pasek na trzy węzły, wysuwając w skupieniu koniuszek języka. Chce się nauczyć wiązać węzły żeglarskie – wtedy Groźny Jim zabierze go ze sobą w rejs.  
\- Ellen jest po prostu cudowna – mówi Dorosły z kuchni. Słychać jak trzaska drzwiczkami szafek. Może chowa cukierki? A może odwrotnie, szuka? Tam ich nie ma, Sherlock sprawdził.  
\- Przyniosłeś? – woła Sherlock, kuląc się na parapecie. – Cukierki albo tort. Tort też może być.  
\- Deszcz spadł bardzo w porę – woła Dorosły z kuchni. – Musieliśmy zajść do niej, zaproponowała, że wysuszy mi koszulę, potem piliśmy kawę…

Pewnie z cukierkami. Mamusia piła kawę z cukierkami, a w środku były orzechy. Cukierki w złotych papierkach, z których mamusia robiła gwiazdy. Malutkie złote gwiazdki – i Sherlock dostawał je wszystkie.  
\- Nie, nie chwalę się, szczegóły zostawiam twojej fantazji – mówi Dorosły wesoło, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą. Dwa kubki stoją obok siebie, pokrywka na imbryku podzwania cichutko przy każdym kroku Dorosłego. Siada na kanapie i patrzy na Sherlocka. – Przyjdziesz, czy zamierzasz nadal oddawać się melancholii na tle deszczu? Dość, Sherlock, przestać się dąsać, i tak nie mieliśmy żadnych spraw. Sam pomyśl, ile razy w zeszłym miesiącu byłem na randce? Chcesz, żeby mnie nadal nazywali „zdeklarowanym kawalerem”?  
Dorosły się uśmiecha, patrząc na Sherlocka i klepie dłonią kanapę obok siebie. Sherlock zeskakuje z parapetu i biegnie do kanapy. Wskakuje na nią z rozbiegu tak, że aż stolik się trzęsie. Dorosły przesuwa się ze śmiechem, kiedy Sherlock mości się wygodnie.  
\- Jak szczeniak… Co tam, żadnych nowości? Lestrade nie dzwonił, pani Hudson nie przyniosła gazety?

Sherlock nieśmiało wzrusza ramionami. Wyjaśnili mu, że jeśli dorośli będą pytać o coś niezrozumiałego, to trzeba udawać milczka. Żeby nikt się nie domyślił ich gry. Tylko pod takim warunkiem wypuszczają go na zewnątrz i Sherlock zamierza być posłusznym chłopcem. Bardzo grzecznym i posłusznym. Zasługuje na pochwały, ale rzadko ktoś go chwali.  
\- Obejrzymy coś? – Dorosły wydobywa spod poduszek na kanapie pilota, na ekranie telewizora migają obrazki.

\- Kreskówki – mamrocze Sherlock, zwijając się w kłębek. Stopy opiera o stół, głowę o udo Dorosłego. Niezgrabne, wielgachne ciało.  
\- Może byś coś zjadł? – namawia łagodnie Dorosły. – Co mówiłeś?

\- Kreskówki – powtarza Sherlock ponuro, zerkając na ekran.  
\- Dobra – mówi z zakłopotaniem Dorosły po chwili. Klika pilotem, póki nie znajduje dziecięcego kanału. – Te?

\- Tak – mówi Sherlock, zamykając oczy. Nie wolno mu oglądać telewizji, ale filmy niech lecą.

Dorosły milczy, czasem wzdychając albo pomrukując, kiedy na ekranie zdarza się coś zabawnego. Deszcz szumi za oknem, herbata stygnie, nie ma cukierków, ale nic nie szkodzi. Po pół godzinie na głowę Sherlocka opada szeroka dłoń. Dorosły gładzi i w zamyśleniu przebiera palcami włosy Sherlocka, a on udaje, że śpi, i niebawem naprawdę zasypia.  
  
***  
  
Okres dojrzewania mija nie wiadomo kiedy. Czasami Sherlock otwiera oczy pośrodku korytarza i nie wie dokąd szedł, która godzina, jaki jest miesiąc. Czasami czuje na sobie spojrzenia, pełne nienawiści, ale nie potrafi rozpoznać ludzi, którzy na niego tak patrzą. Mija ich, wysoko unosząc głowę i słyszy za sobą „świr!”. Czasem śnią mu się przerażające sny i najbardziej ze wszystkiego boi się, że to nie są po prostu sny.  
Wciąż jeszcze gra w Nieskończoność sam ze sobą, od czasu do czasu. Zwraca się do tych, którzy żyją w jego wnętrzu, próbuje zdobyć odpowiedzi, ale to bez sensu. To tak, jakby krzyczeć w ciemności – czekasz na odpowiedź i jednocześnie się boisz, że ją otrzymasz.  
Ostatnie lata w szkole są nie do zniesienia, więc wraca do domu. Prywatni nauczyciele, którzy z nim pracują, są zawczasu uprzedzani o „osobliwościach”. Dla niektórych jest uprzejmy, innych wygania z domu wymyślnymi metodami. Zna tysiące drobnych psot, okrutnych żartów. Nadchodzi dzień, kiedy doprowadza Mycrofta do histerii. Na szczęście ostatnie wakacje Mycroft spędza u kolegów – to u jednego, to u drugiego, byle nie wracać do domu.  
Matka robi kolejną rozpaczliwą próbę i kolejny psycholog pogrąża Sherlocka w kolejnym transie hipnotycznym. Sherlock znowu błąka się po pustym wybrzeżu, po milczącej dżungli, to znów po zaśnieżonej dolinie, beznadziejnie wołając w pustkę:

\- Jest tu kto…?!

Zdawszy egzaminy z najwyższymi ocenami – to nietrudne dla kogoś takiego jak on – Sherlock otrzymuje od Mycrofta szyderczy podarek. Broszury uniwersytetów. Wybranie sobie uniwersytetu równe jest wybraniu narzędzia tortur. Sherlock pozostawia to matce.  
Czasami przeraża swoich kolegów z uczelni, czasami zaś wystawia się na pośmiewisko. Na kimś robi wrażenie autystyka, kogoś innego drażni swoją przemądrzałością, a absolutnie wszystkich – arogancją. Sherlockowi jest nudno, tak nudno, jakby ponownie siedział sam-samiuteńki w ciemnej bibliotece. Ci ludzie są gorsi od mebli. Cuchnący, hałaśliwi, śmiejący się bez przyczyny, bełkocący w jakimś nieznanym mu języku – mowie beztroskiej, tępej młodzieży. Cały czas czuje lekkie mdłości, więc praktycznie przestaje jeść. Czasami traci świadomość, a potem wraca i dygocze nad klozetem – i z wątłym zainteresowaniem ogląda, co jadł, kiedy był usunięty z własnego ciała.  
Nazywa to przeniesieniem poza nawias. Wyobraża sobie siebie jako równanie z mnóstwem mianowników.

Później zajmuje się chemią i wówczas porównuje się do chemicznej mieszaniny. Próbuje odkryć katalizatory. Ból. Stres. Głośne, ostre dźwięki. Jaskrawe, migające światło. Nie jest epileptykiem i to nie działa w każdym przypadku, ale odwiedza nocne kluby jeszcze kilka razy, żeby się upewnić. Pewnej nocy go „zdejmują”, tak to się chyba nazywa. Uprawia seks w malutkim, dusznym pokoiku na poddaszu, w cudzej pościeli, która wzbudza w nim obrzydzenie, z nieznajomym, którego się boi, chociaż cóż strasznego może się wydarzyć? Co z tych rzeczy, jakie się jeszcze nie wydarzyły? Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy, kiedy wspomina zepsuty model anatomiczny i zapach spalonego plastiku. Ale wszystko jest w porządku. Leży skulony na brzegu łóżka, bada palcami swój wiotki członek, wymazany lepką, już zasychającą spermą. Potem długo myje się w chwiejnej, dudniącej wannie, starając się nie dotykać ścianek. Dziwnie się czuje w męskim ubraniu i bez makijażu, ale kiedy ogląda się w lustrze w mrocznym przedpokoju, uśmiecha się do swojego bladego odbicia. 

  
Nauczycieli wprawia w zakłopotanie. Czasami jest najpilniejszym studentem, czasem zaś pozwala sobie na aroganckie wybryki, wydaje się wręcz nienormalnie utalentowany, a potem w ogóle nie pojawia się na zajęciach. Niekiedy nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na najprostsze pytania, miesza się, dyszy, gotów się rozpłakać w jednej chwili – a potem nagle odzywa się przymilnie, obraża wytwornymi frazami, przepełniony cichą nienawiścią do otaczających go ludzi.

Na trzecim roku Sherlock próbuje narkotyków i spada w Nieskończoność. Jednak tym razem nie jest sam. Stoi w ciemnym pokoju, a wszyscy oni go otaczają. Podchodzą, patrzą, rozmawiają z nim. Ta wielka ulga i wielka trwoga ciągnie się długo, ale kiedy narkotyk przestaje działać, Sherlock budzi się na podłodze w swoim pokoju, a ściany dokoła niego pokryte są jednym-jedynym słowem.

To jego imię.

Jednak on nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Sherlock.


	2. Gra się rozpoczyna

**2\. Gra się rozpoczyna**

\- Chodziłeś we śnie – mówi John, niby mimochodem, ale przy tym jego ciało jest osobliwie naprężone. Sherlock bawi się skrzypcami, a John wetknął nos w notebook. Jest późny wieczór po długim, interesującym śledztwie. Późny wieczór, który został zepsuty jednym tylko zdaniem.

\- Naprawdę? – mamrocze Sherlock, trącając struny.

\- Tak. – John wzrusza krótko ramionami. Jego palec wskazujący krąży po touchpadzie, policzki oblewa błękitna poświata z ekranu. Sherlock mógłby ustalić, jakie strony przegląda John, zwyczajnie patrząc na jego twarz i palec, ale to zbyt łatwe.   
\- I co robiłem? – pyta Sherlock cicho. Wygląda na nieporuszonego, chociaż skóra pod plastrem antynikotynowym płonie, topi się, wybucha bąblami. To tylko wyobraźnia. Powoli zamyka oczy, trzymając się skrzypiec, jak koła ratunkowego.  
\- Nic szczególnego – odpowiada John, ale oddycha nierówno. Krótkie, badawcze spojrzenie znad ekranu – i ponownie opuszcza wzrok. Co chciał zobaczyć? Jego ramiona są napięte, łokcie nieco odsunięte od tułowia, jakby chciał zająć więcej miejsca. Wyglądać groźniej. Broni się? Jest wystraszony? Naturalnie, jest wystraszony.

\- To mi się zdarza. – Sherlock próbuje dać do zrozumienia „nie otwieraj tych drzwi, nie mów nic więcej”, odkłada skrzypce. Chciałby odwrócić uwagę Johna, zagrać coś szybkiego, ale nie może. Ktoś w jego wnętrzu potrafi grać na skrzypcach, jednak on tylko brzdąka na strunach i wytyka Mycrofta smyczkiem.   
Ktoś w jego wnętrzu zna osiemnaście języków i dwa dialekty, ktoś potrafi kierować dowolnym środkiem transportu, inny jest niezastąpiony przy pościgach, ktoś jest uroczy, ale rzadko wychodzi na zewnątrz, gdyż z uprzejmości ustępuje swoją kolejkę innym. Ktoś jest wystraszony, ktoś sam może wystraszyć, ktoś cierpi na PMS, ktoś potrafi zabić trzema precyzyjnie wymierzonymi ciosami, a kto inny okazuje profesjonalną pomoc medyczną, ktoś nie cierpi dymu papierosowego, a ktoś trzykrotnie próbował skończyć z sobą. Z nimi.  
Ktoś przestraszył Johna zeszłej nocy.  
\- Po prostu… stałeś tam, za drzwiami – odzywa się John nieco później, kiedy zdawało się, że temat został zamknięty. – Obudziłem się, bo tam stałeś. Podłoga skrzypnęła.   
\- A – mówi Sherlock, współczując Johnowi. Niełatwo żyć razem z obłąkanym. Nikt długo nie wytrzymał. Rozstanie to tylko kwestia czasu. – Nie mogłem spać – kłamie niechętnie, a John kiwa głową.

\- Tak, rozumiem.

On też kłamie.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock czeka, kiedy John pójdzie do pracy. Stoi przy oknie i patrzy, jak w dole mały śmieszny John przebiega ulicę, niedbale się rozglądając na boki. Taki kruchy i śmiertelny. Przez chwilę Sherlock myśli o ciężarówkach, ogromnych ciężarówkach bez kontroli. A gdyby jedna z nich uderzyła w Johna, miażdżąc na krwawą kaszę – w ciągu sekundy, krótkiej sekundy między wdechem a wydechem, ułamka sekundy, kiedy stykają się górne i dolne rzęsy Sherlocka. Co by wówczas zrobił? Co by czuł? Zaintrygowany Sherlock bada i preparuje swoje uczucia, póki John nie znika za rogiem.   
Wtedy Sherlock pojmuje, że przyszedł czas na zebranie. Siada w fotelu, gdyż nie wie, ile to zajmie czasu. Zamyka oczy, mocno ściskając podłokietniki – rzeczywistość odsuwa się, posłuszna jak zawsze. Pojawia się Nieskończoność – dokoła niego i w nim, w większości jednak w nim.  
Salon na Baker Street jest pełen ludzi. Zatrzymuje się w progu, zwleka tylko chwilę, oglądając scenerię. Tak jak John oglądałby pole walki, obliczając ile może dostać kul.  
Dużo ludzi i wszyscy czymś zajęci. Młodzi, starzy, jedno dziecko – na szczęście tylko jedno, ale i to starczy. Prawie wszyscy to mężczyźni, wyjąwszy staruszkę, zachowaniem trochę przypominającą panią Hudson oraz nieładną kobietę z wiecznie rozmazanym tuszem do rzęs. Kobieta pali przy otwartym oknie, starsza pani siedzi w fotelu, który zwykle zajmuje John. Olbrzym drepcze przy regale z książkami, dziecko siedzi w kucki w kącie – albo się bawi, albo został ukarany, jak zwykle. Szpieg pod ścianą, profesor czyści fajkę, wytrząsając popiół do kominka i opowiada coś półgłosem młodemu chłopakowi w bejsbolówce, który jest geniuszem komputerowym.   
Gwar ich głosów przypomina nieustającą migrenę, zatrwożone, denerwujące brzęczenie pszczelego ula.   
Sherlock przestępuje próg i natychmiast wszystko cichnie. Powoli, jeden za drugim, obecni odwracają się ku niemu. Ci, których jeszcze nie widział, wyłaniają się z cieni pod ścianami, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Kiedy Sherlock bez pośpiechu idzie do swojego fotela, powietrze w pokoju staje się gęste i ciężkie.  
Sherlock siada, na jego głowie pojawia się korona, jakby wyrastała z wnętrza czaszki, przebijając kość. Boli. Może to tętniak, gotów eksplodować śmiercią. Rak mózgu. Albo zwykły zamęt z powodu mnogiej osobowości.

Nuda.  
Nie, gra jeszcze nie skończona, nie należy tracić czujności. Najmniejsza słabość i oni to wykorzystają, otoczą go, pochwycą, jak wtedy, w klinice rehabilitacyjnej. Jeszcze trochę i nie wypuszczą go nigdy więcej. Nie wolno im pokazywać strachu. Nie wolno poddawać się ślepo podnieceniu.  
„Może być niebezpiecznie”. Ciekawe, czy gdyby John mógł, poszedłby za nim? Żeby osłaniać mu plecy, dać wsparcie, wystrzelić – obowiązkowo w ostatnim momencie, i obowiązkowo tylko by ranić a nie zabić?

I do kogo by strzelił?

Sherlock nie potrzebuje wypowiadać słów, by prowadzić tę rozmowę. To takie męczące: wydawać dźwięki, kontrolować intonację, poruszać wargami. Coraz mocniej ściska podłokietniki, i zapewne robi to samo tam, na zewnątrz. Pani Hudson, jeśli zajrzy, uzna, że jest zamyślony. Albo nic nie zauważy i będzie z nim rozmawiać, stawiając obok filiżankę herbaty. Kochana pani Hudson… Wolałby spędzić ten dzień z nią, a nie schodzić do studni własnego umysłu.  
Jednak musi wszystko omówić z nimi. Naradzić się w sprawie Johna.  
Każdy tutaj zdążył zapoznać się z Johnem i razem uznali, że go aprobują. Po raz pierwszy od lat działali razem, podporządkowując się prostemu życzeniu: zatrzymać Johna w swoim życiu. Ktokolwiek akurat zajmował tron, robił wszystko, by chronić ich wspólny sekret.  
Zeszłej nocy nie zaszło nic niezwykłego. Ktoś wyszedł na zewnątrz i chodził po domu, to wszystko. Jednak Sherlock wiedział, że to oznaka alarmu, jak narastające buczenie w ulu.  
Rzecz nie w tym, kto przestraszył Johna. Nie w tym, że John zaczynał się niepokoić. A w tym, że Sherlock traci kontrolę.    
Czego chciał ten, kto stał za drzwiami sypialni Johna? Co mógłby zrobić strasznego i nieodwracalnego – i wciąż jeszcze może?

Sherlock chce wyjaśnić, kto wychodził ubiegłej nocy. Otrzymuje jednoznaczna odpowiedź: nikt. Wszyscy byli tutaj, w salonie, otoczonym głęboką fosą, w chłodnych murach zamku.

Wówczas Sherlock każe zaprowadzić się do bestii.   
  
***  
  
Gra rozpoczyna się o wiele wcześniej, nim Sherlock to zauważa. Wszystko jest tuż przed jego nosem, więc czemu pozwala zajść temu tak daleko, tak niewybaczalnie daleko?  
Dużo później Sherlock zadręcza się, rozmyślając, kiedy rozpoczęło się wsteczne odliczanie. Czy wtedy, gdy zajrzał w czarne oczy bestii, zamkniętej przez wiele lat w najdalszym kącie jego zamku? Czy później, kiedy Moriarty – Jim Moriarty, facet z IT – zaprosił go na nocne spotkanie na basen?

Czegoś domyśla się tej nocy, ale jest daleki od zrozumienia.   
A w chwili, kiedy jedzie w londyńskiej taksówce, patrząc w malutki ekran przenośnego telewizora, wszystko jest już jasne.

Gra się rozpoczęła. „Nic nie przerwie przedstawienia” – powie Moriarty później, stojąc na dachu Bart’s, na sześć minut przed śmiercią.   
Sherlock skrzywi się. Nie znosił teatralności: ludzie udający innych ludzi. Grający role, kiedy mają w zasięgu ręki taki skarb, jak pozostanie całymi i samotnymi wewnątrz siebie! Czy to z powodu ekscentryczności, czy może interesujących kości policzkowych, na uniwersytecie zapraszano go do uczestnictwa w zajęciach teatralnych. Sherlock zawsze odmawiał. Nie mógł grac innych ludzi, kiedy jeszcze nie do końca oswoił się ze swoją rolą.   
„Nic nie przerwie przedstawienia” – powie Moriarty, stojąc na dachu, a jego oczy będą czarne.  
  
***  
  
Rano Sherlock budzi się na kacu, jego podbrzusze jest ogniskiem tępego bólu, a ubranie nieznośnie drażni skórę, więc owija się prześcieradłem. Nieznośnie chce mu się palić, ale John schował papierosy. Sherlock wysyła go więc w teren, mając nadzieję przeszukać kryjówki i zrealizować miły poranny plan: nikotyna, kawa, masturbacja i wanna pełna po brzegi.   
Jednak już po półtorej godziny siedzi na kanapie w Pałacu Buckingham, a John pyta go o bieliznę osobistą. Śmieją się z niezadowolonego spojrzenia Mycrofta. Sztywny braciszek, myśli Sherlock. Tłusty i beznadziejnie nudny. Jak miło jest go prowokować – i Sherlock lekko rozstawia nogi pod prześcieradłem, naciągając białą tkaninę. Mycroft znacząco wygina cienkie brwi i gryzie się w język, by to, co ma już na jego końcu, nie wyfrunęło na zewnątrz. Oczywiście, że ją poznaje, poznaje to spojrzenie, uśmiech i zachowanie, gdyż skrupulatnie badał każde z nich.  
Mycroft waha się, nim przekazuje jej sprawę. Nigdy nie była mocna w detektywistycznych sztuczkach, ale od tego są inni: profesor, szpieg, student-programista… Mycroft wolałby rozmawiać z którymś z nich, ale zmuszony jest namawiać ją. Sherlock zgadza się tylko dlatego, że wie, iż nowa sprawa oznacza nową przygodę dla nich z Johnem.  
Ona kradnie popielniczkę i pokazuje ją Johnowi w taksówce. Ten się śmieje, jego ramiona się trzęsą, a oczy rozbłyskają. Sherlock myśli: „Przeleciałabym go”.  
Ale już następnego dnia pojawia się nowy cel, bardziej interesujący, bardziej złożony. Irene Adler drażni, kusi, prowadzi subtelną grę i Sherlock rozkoszuje się każdą jej chwilą. Tonie w Tej Kobiecie, w jej aluzjach i purpurowych uśmiechach. „Wzięłabym cię na tym stole, aż prosiłbyś o litość. Dwukrotnie” – obiecuje Irene, a John kaszle, przypominając o swojej obecności.   
Wszystko przebiega tak szybko, miga pod powiekami i w pewnym momencie ona musi prosić o pomoc profesora, by rozgryźć szyfr. Ustępuje mu tron, dosłownie wypycha go na zewnątrz i ciało drga kurczowo, a John spogląda uważnie i z niepokojem.  
Irene czeka, szeroko otwierając oczy – dziecięcy wyraz twarzy, imitujący naiwność, bezbronność. Żadnego makijażu: iluzja szczerości i zaufania. Szepcze do ucha, niemal dotykając go wargami i profesor z przestrachu rozwiązuje szyfr w kilka chwil.   
John zaciska zęby, przełykając słowo „wstrząsające”.   
Inteligencja jest sexy, a Sherlock jest sexy jak nigdy. Na to, by rozszyfrować Irene, potrzebuje nieco więcej czasu, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku poddaje się i ona.   
Profesor wraca zmęczony do zamku, siada przy kominku, przykłada końce palców do czoła, gładząc zmarszczki, jak znaki Braile’a. Nie zamierza pomagać Tej Kobiecie – jest mu obojętna, jak każda inna istota płci żeńskiej. Jednak jakaś część Sherlocka widocznie uważa inaczej, gdyż szpieg ściska szablę i szepcze: „Kiedy powiem _uciekaj_ – uciekaj…”.  
W głębi duszy wie, że coś podobnego powinien powiedzieć również Johnowi.  
  
***  
  
„Może być niebezpiecznie” – to jego słowa. John został uprzedzony, natomiast nikt nie trudził się, by uzbroić Sherlocka w tę informację.

„Może być niebezpiecznie” – domyśla się niejasno, ale nie przypuszcza, jak bardzo.  
Woda w basenie niespokojnie pluskała o kafelkowane brzegi. Jakby ktoś czaił się w głębi, wieloryb albo łódź podwodna, jakby ludzie Mycrofta czekali na odpowiedni moment, żeby wypłynąć i wkroczyć do akcji.

Ale nikt nie wkroczył. John był obwieszony materiałami wybuchowymi, nie patrzył w oczy, robił głupstwa… „Sherlock, uciekaj!”. Nikt nie uprzedził, że tak będzie, że Sherlock zatchnie się, jakby połknął własny język, bezbronny, bezużyteczny, zastygły przed wykrzywionym szyderczo wrogiem.   
Ktoś powinien mu pomóc – choćby Mycroft, ktokolwiek z nich: szpieg, potrafiący działać nawet pod celownikami snajperskich karabinów, profesor, znajdujący wyjście z sytuacji w ułamku sekundy, albo choćby lekkomyślna kobieta. „To pistolet, czy tak się cieszysz na mój widok?”. Ktoś, ktokolwiek… Pierwszy raz Sherlock chciał ustąpić miejsca, wypuścić ich, schować się w środku. Po raz pierwszy nie przyszli.   
Tak przecież już bywało? W odpowiednim momencie zamieniali się miejscami, działali perfekcyjnie, na granicy możliwości, robili to, w czym byli dobrzy – i odchodzili. Wspaniały pakt, pozwalający Sherlockowi wydawać się tym genialnym nadczłowiekiem, który większość przeraża i zachwyca niewielu.   
Tym razem Sherlock musiał sobie poradzić samodzielnie. Uznał to nawet za karę, groźbę – może zrobili to dlatego, że chcieli zobaczyć jak John wybucha, niczym supernowa? Rozpadnie się na tysiące dymiących kawałeczków ciała, zakręci w powietrzu szarymi płatami spalonej tkaniny?  
Nie, błędna teoria. Johna lubili prawie wszyscy. Nawet potwór nie czuł do niego nienawiści, a jedynie anatomiczne zainteresowanie.  
W powstałych okolicznościach, było to o wiele gorsze.  
  
***  
  
Potwór istniał zawsze, a w każdym razie Sherlock nie umie sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zjawił się po raz pierwszy. Zna dokładne daty powstania wszystkich innych. Mycroft zmuszał go w dzieciństwie do prowadzenia dziennika, nazwawszy to badaniem naukowym. Mycroft jako jedyny rozmawiał z Sherlockiem o tych, którzy żyli w jego wnętrzu, nadawał im imiona i przedrzeźniał sposób mówienia. Razem zestawiali dossier każdego, póki jeszcze uważali to za pożyteczne. W ten sposób ustalili, że Olbrzym jest Walijczykiem, być może niepełnosprawnym umysłowo. Profesor – palacz, leworęczny. Szpieg potrafi wstrzymać oddech na trzy i pół minuty.   
Sherlock rozmawiał kilka razy z psychologiem, póki ten nie oświadczył jego matce, że potrzebny jest inny specjalista. Sama myśl, że trzeba będzie wezwać psychiatrę, ogromnie matkę martwiła. Wolała udawać, że z Sherlockiem wszystko jest w porządku i podtrzymywanie tej iluzji było bardzo trudne. Sherlock czuł, że zrobił coś okropnego, ale łatwo było zrzucić winę na któregoś z żyjących w środku.

A winien jest tylko Sherlock.

Takiego jak on w dawnych czasach nazwano by opętanym przez demony.

  
Tej nocy, w Zapadlisku Dewera jest ciemno, wyje pies, dokoła mgła… Sherlockowi przez moment się wydaje, że potwór napadnie go z zewnątrz. Sherlock słyszy jego kroki i ciężki oddech, zdławiony, niski śmiech, wszędzie, wszędzie dokoła – jak echo. John obok coś mamrocze, pechowy Henry krzyczy, jak szaleniec, a Lestrade świeci we mgle swoją latarką, co jednak może zdziałać wąski promień światła? Sherlock obraca się wokół swojej osi, bojąc się, że coś zaatakuje go od tyłu, wilgotne poły płaszcza ciążą ku ziemi, zeschłe liście szeleszczą, jakby obok stąpały czyjeś łapy.

\- Gdzie jesteś?! Pokaż się! – krzyczy Sherlock w pewnym momencie, a w jego głosie jest więcej strachu niż gniewu. Narkotyk. Narkotyk we mgle, w powietrzu – nie ma ratunku – narkotyk we mgle i wieloletnia żelazna kontrola zostaje utracona.   
Pierwszy raz stało się to poprzedniej nocy. Narkotyk już na niego działał – eksperymentalny, niebezpieczny – niepodobny do żadnej z tych substancji, jakie unosiły świadomość Sherlocka w latach studenckich. O nie-nie, był całkiem inny, miękko otaczał rozum, nakłaniał, by błędnie widzieć, błędnie słyszeć i błędnie czuć, przyoblekając w ciało fantazje i lęki. Pies? Do diabła z cholernym psem! Może być sobie brytanem, cocker spanielem, a nawet ogarem piekieł – zwierzę nie mogło wystraszyć Sherlocka. Tylko on sam.   
W pewnym momencie mury zamku runęły, pył zasypał oczy, ryk tysiąca głosów praktycznie Sherlocka ogłuszył. Jego nogi uwięzły, ciało zaczęło powoli pogrążać się w bagniste odmęty. Kobieta, dziecko, starucha, mężczyzna – zmieniali się, jedno za drugim, wypełniali jego ciało i zaraz znikali. Znowu, i znowu, i znowu Sherlock przestawał istnieć, stawał się kimś innym, by zaraz powrócić i znów rozpłynąć się w niebycie. Jego serce łomotało boleśnie, krzyk zamarł w gardle, ręce bezradnie chwytały powietrze, próbując czegoś się przytrzymać, odnaleźć wyciągniętą dłoń, wezwać pomoc…  
Zamęt wzmógł się, ziemia usunęła spod nóg, księżyc, ślepy i blady, uciekł za chmurę – i w tym momencie mury zamku runęły.

Sala tronowa zmieniła się w ruinę.

Krata otworzyła na oścież.

Gdzieś w dali zawył pies.  
Później Henry błagał, by Sherlock przyznał, że widział to samo: gigantycznego, czarnego psa. Że jest prawdziwy, że istnieje, że cały czas był realny…

Sherlock nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Nie mógł patrzeć w żałosne, psie (cha, cha) oczy Henry’ego. Mdliło go. Nie mógł znieść rzeczowego tonu Johna, który uspokajał, klepał po plecach, gadał głupstwa, jak zwykle – mdliło go.

Mdliło go ze strachu.  
Oczywiście zrujnowane mury zamku były iluzją. Pusta klatka także. Niewątpliwie. Po prostu złudzenie, najsilniejsze obawy, odmalowane w kłamliwie wyraźnych obrazach. Pies, który wył na pustkowiu należał do właścicieli zajazdu. Ewentualnie to ta mamusia rybaka wyprowadziła swojego psiaka na spacer po moczarach, co jednak jest mało prawdopodobne.

A całą reszta to tylko wpływ narkotyku.

Ręka mu drżała, od czego na powierzchni drinka – co to jest? whisky? burbon? poważnie, John? – tworzyły się miniaturowe fale, jakby ktoś chciał wypłynąć na powierzchnię, Jakby coś, co od dawna kryło się na dnie, postanowiło pokazać Johnowi swój potworny łeb.  
Potem ta kłótnia, głupia i zupełnie nie na miejscu. John odszedł, a Sherlock poczuł ulgę. To oczywiste rozwiązanie problemu: po prostu izolować się od otoczenia, póki wszystko nie minie. Odesłać Johna jak najdalej, poprosić go o przysługę lub przydzielić zadanie – nie odmówi.   
Sherlock nie zdołał tego zrobić. Oszukał sam siebie, że powinien sprawdzić hipotezę, a z kim innym mógłby przeprowadzić eksperyment w laboratorium? Kto mógłby go zrozumieć i zareagować odpowiednio? Lestrade’owi raczej nie starczy cierpliwości. John był niezbędny, był nadzwyczajny, był przewodnikiem światła – albo samym światłem, wąskim promieniem przecinającym gęstą ciemność.  
Później, na bagnach, kiedy zagadka została rozwiązana, tajemnica odkryta, morderca wskazany, Sherlock nagle to czuje. Tak odczuwa się czyjąś obecność za plecami w odległości cala, kiedy maleńkie włoski podnoszą się na karku. Kiedy uszy łowią cichutki oddech, a ramiona skuwa napięcie, rozpaczliwa chęć odwrócenia się jest silniejsza od strachu i w tym momencie, kiedy ciało obraca się wokół osi…  
Nic się nie dzieje.  
Tylko mrok. Żadnych potworów we mgle, żadnych szepczących głosów, ani śmiechu, ani czarnego spojrzenia, ani mętnej obietnicy: „niebawem się zacznie”.  
Sherlock zawsze szczycił się swoją umiejętnością racjonalnego myślenia. Panuje nad sytuacją, kontroluje ją już od wielu lat. Mury zamku są grube i pewne, a pręty krat zrobione są z najtwardszej materii – jego uporu. Wszystko jest w porządku.   
John dotyka jego łokcia, pytająco unosi brwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi Sherlock twardo.   
W zrujnowanym salonie na Baker Street praktycznie nic nie ocalało. Odłamki szkła chrzęszczą pod nogami, tapety odchodzą od ścian, jak łuszcząca się skóra. Obłok kamiennego i cementowego pyłu wypełnia powietrze. Meble są powywracane lub rozbite. Ze ścian sterczą przewody, ślepe okna zieją w pustkę. Potwór niespiesznie przecina pokój, niedbale trąca pękniętą na pół czaszkę. Schyla się i podnosi przewrócony fotel.

Stary tron.  
Potwór siada, kładąc długie ręce na podłokietnikach. Błyskawiczny wybuch bólu – z głowy wyrasta korona i wśród kosmyków włosów lśnią spiczaste szczyty, pną się coraz wyżej i wyżej, błyszcząc nieznośnie.  
Głos Potwora, przywykłego do milczenia, brzmi ochryple.

\- Umarł król – mówi i dolna część jego twarzy raptem pęka w uśmiechu pełnym ostrych zębów. – Niech żyje król!   
  
***

Od tej pory śnią mu się koszmary. Sypialnie jego i Johna położone są jedna nad drugą i jest w tym jakaś czarująca symetria: bezsenność Sherlocka i senność Johna, beznamiętna, funkcjonalna czerń, która zwykle zatapia zmęczoną świadomość Sherlocka, proponując mu odpoczynek - i koszmary Johna, zapewne wypełnione wybuchami ognia, twarzami i krwią.

W pewnym momencie Sherlock orientuje się, że jest jedynym Baker Street, który krzyczy po nocach. John wyzdrowiał: noga go nie boli, ręka mu nie drży, jego demony zostały wygnane.

Sherlock jest opętany.

W niektóre noce śni mu się, że znów jest w parowie, dokoła panuje ciemność, Sherlock zmaga się z mężczyzną w masce gazowej; potworna, deformowana głowa przybiera formę wydłużonej mordy, ostre kły kłapią żelazem cal od twarzy. Sherlock ciężko oddycha, walczy ze wszystkich sił, biegnie ze wszystkich sił, trawa szeleści i przygina się, kłaniając królowi. Między drzewami przemykają sylwetki, okrążają, zapędzają, jak dzikiego królika - świecącego królika – trwa polowanie. Pies wyje, księżyc ukrywa się za kłębiastymi obłokami, a on sam biegnie w pułapkę, do klatki. John już tam jest, chwyta go za ramiona, nachyla się do ucha.

John szepcze: „Wypalę ci serce”.

Kiedy indziej śni, że pożera Johna i to jest „okej”, z kategorii tych rzeczy, z którymi stary, poczciwy John jest w stanie się pogodzić – tak jak z głową w lodówce – jednak Sherlock czuje się trochę winny, połykając Johna. Zamyka go wewnątrz siebie, zaciska zęby, żeby John nie mógł się wydostać, zamyka dłonią usta i nos – nie ma drogi ucieczki. John na zawsze zostanie w salonie na Baker Street, w sali tronowej, zdejmuje książki z półek i miesza mleko w herbacie, bez cukru, dziękuję. A potem nagle, we śnie, Sherlock przypomina sobie, że John zawsze tam był! To jeden z nich, pojawił się później, kiedy dziennik już został zarzucony, a Mycroft poskromił swoje zainteresowanie dziwaczną chorobą. John jest sprytniejszy od pozostałych, silniejszy, taki prawdziwy, i we śnie Sherlock czuje okropny smutek, że wszystko to okazało się tylko grą jego genialnego, połamanego umysłu.   
Rankami Sherlock, rozczochrany i obrażony na cały świat, wita Johna krótkim spojrzeniem i zaraz się odwraca. Siedzi na krześle, przysuniętym do okna, by mógł obserwować przechodniów. Być może w duchu preparuje ich na tajne grzechy i tajne dobre uczynki, polewając wzgardą ich wojowniczą szarość. John wzdycha znacząco, nalewając wodę do czajnika i zdycha jeszcze raz po upływie sześciu minut, wracając spod prysznica. Ma na sobie szlafrok, za krótki, i ślad pasty do zębów na podbródku, włosy przygniecione z jednej strony, więc Sherlock wie, na którym boku spał nad ranem.

John milczy, bo dobrze zna tę minę i tę pozę. Nie zaczepia Sherlocka, zajmując się swoimi powszednimi kuchennymi rytuałami, nie włącza radia i nie mruczy pod nosem, gdyż to Sherlocka rozdrażnia, ale nalewa herbaty dla dwóch osób, by zaproponować filiżankę pokoju.   
Śniadanie jedzą w milczeniu. Obejrzawszy Sherlocka (niezauważalnie, jak sądzi John), a następnie doszedłszy do wniosku, że to zwykła melancholia, a nie następstwa jakiejś rany lub głodu narkotykowego/nikotynowego, John rozkłada gazetę. Nie szeleści stronami zbyt głośno, ale Sherlock i tak wychodzi z siebie. Zrywa się, przewracając krzesło i wychodzi do salonu. John prycha pod nosem.   
Przełączając kanały, kartkując ksiązki, biorąc skrzypce i znów rzucając je na fotel, Sherlock nie może odgrodzić się od bólu. Bolą go zęby – za mocno zaciska je nocami, ale przynajmniej nie krzyczy. Wolałby nie chodzić do dentysty, bo Mycroft z radością zemści się za wieczne przytyki pod swoim adresem, w rodzaju „skończ ze słodyczami” albo „twój uśmiech ma podwyższony poziom kwasowości, niszczy ci szkliwo na zębach”.   
Sherlocka pożera trwoga, przeczucie złych wieści. Pada na kanapę, omal nie złamawszy sobie karku na twardym wałku, wściekle trze czoło, jakby próbował usunąć niewidzialne piętno.

Odmawia przyjmowania nowych spraw, nawet ciekawych – nie jest pewien, czy da sobie z nimi teraz radę. Nikt nie zajmował jego miejsca już od kilku tygodni, od tamtej nocy na bagnach. Zataili się w środku i Sherlock nie chce wchodzić na ich terytorium, by wyjaśnić przyczyny.  
Coraz częściej myśli o ucieczce. Po prostu zniknie z Londynu, spod obserwacji brata, ucieknie przed własnym cieniem. Porzuci Baker Street bez bagażu, biorąc tylko kilka książek, koszul i Johna.   
Wyruszyć – kusząca myśl, jeśli użyć słowa „podróż”. Sherlock chce trząść się w nocnych autobusach, kiedy ciemność za oknem zmienia szybę w lustro, ukrywa jednostajne równinne pejzaże. Sherlock chce pić kawę z plastikowego kubka, stojąc na pustym peronie w oczekiwaniu na pociąg. Chce nocować w domowych pensjonatach, przytulnych aż do obrzydzenia. Chce biec do samej granicy i jeszcze dalej, ale dokoła jest morze, są skazani.   
Sherlock chce, żeby John był w pobliżu. Chce patrzeć i zapamiętywać wszystkie ważne detale: jak John wyłącza światło łokciem, wychodząc z łazienki, a woda kapie z jego palców. Jak starannie otwiera torebeczkę z cukrem, jak się krzywi, kiedy z głośników przejeżdżającego samochodu ryczy zbyt głośno disco. Jak John obawia się hotelowych recepcjonistów i jak mruży oczy w słońcu, podstawiając twarz pod wiatr.   
Sherlock poważnie rozważa wariant ucieczki, lecz jest już za późno.

Gra się rozpoczęła.

Nic nie przerwie przedstawienia. 


	3. Fałszywka

**3\. Fałszywka**

 

Mieszkanie Kitty Riley, początkującej dziennikarki.

Stopklatka: panna Riley ze swoją beznadziejną fryzurą, zapachem nikotyny i szeleszczącą torbą w supermarketu. Wystraszona i triumfująca, uzależnienie od adrenaliny, sensacjomamia w ostatnim stadium. Richard Brook w rozwleczonej koszulce, ubrany umyślnie niedbale, ze szczeciniastym podbródkiem i zaczerwienionymi oczami. Tekturowy kubek z espresso w lewej dłoni, prawa wyciągnięta do przodu, twarz zniekształca mu grymas przerażenia – pojawienie się w mieszkaniu wyliczone co do sekundy. John Watson, wściekły, wystraszony i nie rozumiejący, co się dzieje – nie mający najmniejszego pojęcia, jak zwykle.

John Watson.  
Krzyczy, wskazując palcem, kropelka śliny na dolnej wardze („Nie, nie jest okej!”), ściągnięte jasne brwi („Nie znajdziecie tu narkotyków, nawet jeśli przewrócicie dom do góry nogami!”), nogi szeroko rozstawione, korpus nachylony do przodu (zamierza walczyć, z wiatrakami, nie inaczej), ton głosu nieco wyższy niż zazwyczaj:

\- To Moriarty! Moriarty istnieje!!!  
Sherlock nie czuje strachu. Jest tak spokojny! Wręcz delektuje się tą chwilą, smakuje ją. Wzruszające i zabawne: wierny przyjaciel znów gotowy go chronić. Pełen zaufania, nie potrzebujący dowodów, pełen wiary w swoją prawdę. W Sherlocka.   
Sherlock czuje się nawet trochę nieswojo, jak wówczas, przy rewizji na Baker Street. Bierze Johna pod łokieć, ale ten szarpie ramieniem, wyswobadza rękę – jest zbyt rozgorączkowany, poza tym musi mieć swobodę ruchów w razie potrzeby dobycia broni.  
To trzeba przerwać. Brook wciska się w ścianę, błagając o litość, ale jego czarne oczy lśnią wesołością, czyż nie? Mimochodem rzuca spojrzenie na Sherlocka, nim powraca do swego wizerunku bezrobotnego aktora.

Ale on jest aktorem.  
\- Nie! Co? – John marszczy czoło, złości się, gdyż nie może zrozumieć. Oto dlaczego ma tyle zmarszczek na czole. Nie widzi oczywistego. Ślepy i głuchy. I głupi, gdzieżby inaczej.  
\- On mówi prawdę. Jest aktorem. – To jak oksymoron, ale w prosty sposób przekazuje sens. Riley szeroko otwiera oczy, triumfuje i Sherlock widzi, jak w powietrzu zawisają widma jutrzejszych nagłówków: „Spowiedź fałszywego detektywa!”. – Wynająłem go.  
\- Nie. – John kręci głową. – Nie, Sherlock, nie – wzdycha, a w oczach ma litość, i to zbija z tropu. Jasne, uczciwe współczucie. – Ten człowiek to Moriarty, wiem, byłem tam, pamiętasz? To on obwiesił mnie materiałem wybuchowym, zabił tę staruszkę, to on włamał się do Tower. To zwariowany psychopatyczny morderca!

Zwariowany psychopata, zbzikowany, obłąkany, szalony, skończony świr.

Wszystko się zgadza, tylko nie dotyczy to Brooka.  
John nie wierzy. Zabawne, ale John nie wierzy w to nawet po upływie kilku godzin, kiedy kryją się w Bart’s, bo na Baker Street czyha na nich policja. John po prostu kręci głową, odrzucając wszystko, co mówi Sherlock. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat ten jest absolutnie szczery, spowiada się ze wszystkiego, a John tylko kręci głową.

\- Nie. Nie, to wszystko cholerne kłamstwo. Łżesz.   
\- Ale czemu miałbym kłamać? – Sherlock próbuje odwołać się do rozumu, ale odpowiada mu serce – jak zawsze u Johna.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? – mówi John. – Jakiś eksperyment, wybieg w śledztwie, cokolwiek! To przecież ty, Sherlock! Po tobie się można spodziewać wszystkiego!   
Napotykając wiele mówiące spojrzenie, John uparcie opuszcza głowę.

\- Ale nie tego. Ty nie jesteś Moriartym. Nikt mnie nie zmusi, żebym w to uwierzył. Nawet ty sam.

Sherlock jest poruszony, ale nie okazuje tego. Udaje, że irytuje go głupota przyjaciela.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem Moriartym! Obaj to doskonale wiemy. Jestem tym, kto wymyślił Moriarty’ego. Wynająłem aktora, dałem mu bardzo szczegółowe instrukcje i co miesiąc przelewałem sporą sumę na jego konto bankowe. Wilkes miał u mnie długi, więc nietrudno było urządzić to tak, by Mycroft nie wyniuchał tych wypłat. Robota niebezpieczna, ale z góry o tym uprzedziłem. Brook to szmata, ale nienajgorszy aktor. Był na dnie, kiedy go znalazłem. Zgodził się absolutnie na wszystko.  
Sherlock jakby z daleka słyszy, jak drwiąco i gorzko to brzmi i widzi, jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy Johna.

Uwierzył.   
\- Ale dlaczego? – pyta John i Sherlock opowiada mu o wszystkim.

Od samego początku. Całą prawdę.  
John znosi to zadziwiająco dobrze. Wydaje się, że jego zdolność do zdumienia uległa atrofii w czasie ich znajomości. Sherlock pamięta, jak burzliwie John reagował na najniewinniejsze kuchenne eksperymenty, a teraz tylko mocniej zaciska wargi i krótko kiwa głową. A wzrok… Jego proste spojrzenie zdaje się wwiercać w Sherlocka, przebija go, jak promień latarki – gęstą ciemność.   
Nie ma czasu na sentymenty.  
\- Domyślałem się, że ono rośnie w siłę, już dawno. Ale wtedy, na basenie, wszystko stało się oczywiste.

\- To ty kazałeś Brookowi obwiesić mnie semtexem? Co to było, podróbka? A snajperzy? Po prostu lasery, tak?

\- Nie. Wszystko było prawdziwe. Ono naprawdę chciało cię zabić. Albo nas obu.

\- Ono?  
\- Ja. Ono. To. Nie wiem, jak lepiej określić. – Sherlock macha ręką, a John przechwytuje jego dłoń w powietrzu i zaciska palce. Sherlock zastyga, zbierając się w sobie.

\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi John cicho. – Nie denerwuj się tak.

Sherlock chce odwarknąć, że z nich dwóch martwić się powinien John, a on sam próbuje jedynie wyjaśnić… Jednak Gardło zaciska mu spazm i mija dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

Kiedy znów może mówić, starannie dobiera słowa.  
\- Nazywam to Potworem. Imiona wymyślałem w dzieciństwie, więc brzmi trochę głupawo, ale oddaje sens.   
\- Dobrze, niech będzie potwór – zgadza się John, wciąż jeszcze trzymając Sherlocka za rękę.    
\- Sądziłem, że jest dobrze zamknięty w tym zakątku mojego umysłu, który wyobrażam sobie jako loch. Za każdym razem, kiedy sprawdzałem, był w klatce. Szczerze mówiąc, rzadko tam zaglądałem, to… nieprzyjemne. Myślę, że znalazł sposób, żeby się wymykać. Jest mądry, mądrzejszy od wielu innych. Oszukał ich i mnie. Zajmował ciało. Myślę, że to on stał za drzwiami twojej sypialni tej nocy, kiedy się mnie wystraszyłeś.   
\- Ja nie… - zaczyna John zapalczywie, ale nie kończy. – Nieważne. Mów dalej.  
\- Chociaż kradł ciało, nie był dostatecznie silny, żeby utrzymać się w nim na długo. Jednak wystarczyło mu czasu, żeby znaleźć wykonawcę - Richarda Brooka. Tej nocy, kiedy groził nam na basenie, Brook wypełniał polecenia Potwora, ale myślał, że pracuje dla mnie. Skąd miałby wiedzieć…?  
John oblizuje wargi. Jego gorące palce zaciskają się mocno, są wilgotne i Sherlock czuje lekką odrazę. Nie cierpi spoconych rąk i spoconych ludzi.   
\- Puść mnie – mówi i w oczach Johna znów maluje się żal.

\- Co było dalej?   
Oczywiście, chce usłyszeć kontynuację. Piękna, straszna bajka na dobranoc. W stylu braci Grimm.  
\- Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby zorientować się w tym wszystkim. Niedopuszczalnie dużo czasu, szczerze to przyznaję. Wiele czynników odciągało moją uwagę. Kiedy zrozumiałem, co się dzieje, użyłem tego samego sposobu, co Potwór. Chcę zwabić go w pułapkę, zwyciężyć jego własną bronią. Jest chytry, ale ja przewiduję na trzy posunięcia do przodu.  
\- A jak pomoże ci w tym Brook? Wydaje mi się, że przez niego jesteśmy po uszy w gównie.  
\- Trudno to objaśnić, zwłaszcza tak, żebyś nawet ty zrozumiał. Subtelna materia. Gry umysłu. Mojego umysłu, co czyni sytuację bardziej interesującą. Chce zwabić Potwora w pułapkę, zastawić sidła. Oto dlaczego potrzebny mi Brook.  
John wciąż jeszcze nie rozumie i jakże przyjemnie jest oznajmić:

\- Brook to ludzkie sidła. Chcę zwabić Potwora w niego.  
Triumfalny ton jemu samemu wydaje się prawie nieprzyzwoity, ale nie czas na udawanie skromności.

\- Chcesz zwabić Potwora do Brooka – powtarza John powoli i doczekawszy się twierdzącego skinienia, ciągnie: - Chcesz zwabić swoje rozdwojenie jaźni w drugiego człowieka.  
\- W twoim sformułowaniu jest tyle nieścisłości, że nawet nie będę próbował poprawiać – mówi Sherlock. – te osobowości egzystują oddzielnie ode mnie. Moje ciało służy jako przestrzeń wspólna, ale jesteśmy osobnymi ludźmi. Nie są częścią mnie, nie szaleństwem, istniejącym jedynie w moim umyśle. Mogą egzystować poza mną, na zewnątrz, teoretycznie to możliwe, chociaż nie próbowano tego w praktyce. Ale tym razem mi się uda, czuję to. Brook robi to, czego chce Potwór. Stał się już jego częścią, jego ciałem, chociaż jeszcze się nie zjednoczyli. Potwór jest z niego zadowolony, czuje to – wszystko, co Brook robił na moja prośbę, Potwór uznał za… interesujące. A w naszym przypadku ciekawość to najlepsza przynęta.   
\- Dobrze. Przypuśćmy, że nie zwariowałeś ostatecznie i to rzeczywisty plan, a nie kupa dziwnych… metafor… i przenośni. Przypuśćmy, że uda ci się zwabić to coś w Brooka. I co potem? Co zamierzasz zrobić, Sherlock?

To jest tak oczywiste, że szkoda mówić. Sherlock unosi brwi, mając nadzieję, że John sam dojdzie do odpowiedniego wniosku. Ale on czeka. Chce to usłyszeć. Więc Sherlock oznajmia:

\- Zabiję go.  
\- Zabijesz go… - John wypuszcza powietrze przez zęby, jego ramiona się unoszą, całe ciało jest napięte.   
\- Nie musisz po mnie powtarzać. Tak, właśnie. Nie mogę go pozostawić na swobodzie, jest mordercą i psychopatą, sam to powiedziałeś.  
\- Zabijesz aktora.

\- To już nie będzie on. Brook jest słaby, Potwór łatwo zdławi jego osobowość. Ale ja do tego nie dopuszczę, słyszysz?  
\- Słyszę, Sherlock. Ty sam zrobisz z niego bestię, a potem wykończysz.

\- Zabijałeś ludzi i nie miałeś z tym problemu.  
\- To zawsze był problem! – John prawie krzyczy, pochyla się do przodu, unosi głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy. – Nie rozumiesz? Chroniłem ciebie, zabiłem seryjnego mordercę, ale nie ja kazałem mu zabijać. Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz różnicy? Co z tobą nie tak?!

\- Absolutnie wszystko.  
\- Tak, i jeszcze… - John przygarbia się na moment, pociera brew, patrząc w podłogę. – Wyjaśnij mi coś. Brook wypełniał twoje polecenia od czasu jak groził nam na basenie?

\- Nieco później. Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby zorientować się we wszystkim i go wyśledzić. Nieuważnie mnie słuchałeś, John.  
\- Tak, tak. Dlaczego ta dziewczynka krzyczała?

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego dziewczynka krzyczała, Sherlock? – cicho pyta John. – Ty przecież kazałeś Brookowi porwać dzieci, prawda? I to była prawdziwa rtęć. Trułeś ich, stopniowo.  
\- Wiedziałem, że zdążę na czas.  
John blednie, jakby oczekiwał innej odpowiedzi. Z niedowierzaniem kołysze głową.   
\- Wyszło niezręcznie – przyznaje niechętnie Sherlock. – Nie powinienem się jej pokazywać. Miałem nadzieję, że w takim stanie mnie nie zapamięta, ale się przeliczyłem. John? John? – Sherlock się denerwuje, gdyż John ma dziwną minę i mówi bezsensowne rzeczy.

\- To nie ty. To już nie ty, Sherlock. Ty nie mogłeś tak postąpić.   
\- Tak?! Doprawdy?! – Złość wybucha oślepiającą bielą przed oczami, jakby skierowano na niego silny reflektor. Prawie ślepnie, robiąc krok do przodu i wczepiając się w ramiona Johna lodowatymi palcami. – Tak dobrze mnie znasz?  
\- Nie ciebie. – John odpycha jego ręce. – Znam swojego przyjaciela. Znam Sherlocka Holmesa.   
\- I kto to jest?! – krzyczy Sherlock. – Kto?! Kim jest Sherlock Holmes?! Nie oszukuj się, nie masz pojęcia! Żyłeś z mrowiem ludzi przez cały ten czas i nawet nie zauważyłeś! Tuż pod twoim nosem, a nawet się nie domyślałeś…!  
\- Dość. Puszczaj mnie.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Gra się rozpoczęła, już nie można się wycofać.   
\- Jaka znów, do diabła, gra?! – wrzeszczy John. – Ludzie umierają!

\- Ludzie zawsze umierają. W każdej sekundzie, w każdym zakątku świata. Dlaczego to powinno mi przeszkodzić w rozwiązaniu swoich problemów?  
Silne uderzenie w pierś, Sherlock cofa się, próbując nabrać tchu.   
\- Nie zamierzam w tym brać udziału – mówi John prawie spokojnie. Sherlock zna ten ton: pojawia się w tych rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy John jest tak wściekły, że boi się stracić nad sobą panowanie. – Nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak dwa potwory biją się między sobą.   
Idzie do wyjścia, a Sherlock krzyczy za nim z rozpaczą i drwiną:

\- A szkoda, bo to będzie wspaniały show, Johnny Boy!  
Kiedy John wychodzi, Sherlock siada na podłodze i ściska głowę rękami.  
  
***  
Wszystko powinno się zakończyć upadkiem.

To constans i niezmienny warunek zadania. Równania z dwiema niewiadomymi. Sherlock wchodzi na dach, zdając sobie sprawę, ze nikt z niego nie zejdzie.  
Potwór już tam jest, czeka na niego. Zawsze czeka.  
Wpierw jest to Brook, bez zarzutu do ostatniej minuty, mówi ściśle według tekstu, nawet kiedy jego oczy wypełnia cudze mroczne szaleństwo. Dlatego, że Sherlock wie z wyprzedzeniem, co powie Potwór. Wie, czego zażąda. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to okazuje się nudne – cała ta ich gra, która doszła do tak ubogiego finału.

Śmierć za śmierć.   
Sherlock nie może zabić Brooka – nie po tym, co powiedział John – ale samobójstwo wydaje się eleganckim wyjściem. Sherlock chce odejść, przerwać grę, ale sam nie jest w stanie się zatrzymać, działa siłą inercji.  
Przypomina sobie o kulkach na stojaku, które widział w gabinecie psychologa. W czasie dwóch krótkich spotkań Sherlock patrzył w dół, na obskubane skórki przy paznokciach. Dopiero kiedy psycholog puścił kulki w ruch i zaczęły stukać o siebie, podniósł wzrok.

Kołyska Newtona, zauważył Profesor. Zachowanie energii i bodźca. To było ciekawe.  
Sherlock ma wrażenie, że on i Potwór to kulki na krańcach. Między nimi trzy nieruchome: John, Lestrade, pani Hudson. Potwór posyła impuls.

Sherlock robi krok z dachu.  
To tak bardzo przypomina porażkę. Wszystkie te śmierci, cała ta walka… Czasem Sherlock myśli, ile kosztowała jego decyzja wiele lat temu, kiedy nagle ocknął się na skraju dachu wielopiętrowego budynku. Co zmusiło go, by zrobił krok w tył, zachowując życie? Kto wie, może głos, szepczący w nocnej ciemności „zdechnij” dawał mu dobrą radę? Kto wie, może Potwór zawsze był po stronie aniołów i chciał wybawić świat od Sherlocka i wszystkich jego demonów?  
Śmierć za śmierć, postanawiają i podają sobie ręce.

Potwór ściska jego palce do bólu i Sherlock opuszcza wzrok.

Skórki.

Uśmiech Potwora przypomina grymas, odsłaniający ostre zęby. Pistolet w jego dłoni wydaje się mały. W nieprzeniknionych czarnych oczach na sekundę pojawia się strach, a potem już tylko spokojna pustka.

Sherlock podchodzi do krawędzi dachu.  
Patrzy w dół i widzi Johna, pospiesznie zmierzającego do Bart’s. proste plecy, łokcie nieco rozstawione, głowa uparcie pochylona. Żołnierz powraca na pole walki. John zawsze wraca.  
Jeszcze jedno malutkie kłamstwo – to nietrudne. Sherlock jest mistrzowskim kłamcą, nigdy nie wie do końca, co z jego słów, myśli i uczuć jest realne, a co jest fałszywką, jak on sam.   
Sherlock podnosi do ucha telefon. John podnosi wzrok. Jego drobna figurka w dole wydaje się jedynym ważnym szczegółem i Sherlock nie może oderwać od niej wzroku. Boi się stracić Johna z oczu. Robiąc krok z dachu, nie patrzy w dół – tylko na Johna.

A potem kurtyna opada i gaśnie światło.


	4. Wygnanie

**4\. Wygnanie**

Ukrycie się nie jest trudne. Mycroft okazuje więcej pomocy, niż Sherlock gotów jest przyjąć. Wybiera dom kilka kwartałów od Baker Street, po prostu nie ma sił wyjechać z Londynu.

Czyta gazety, przyjmuje leki i myśli.   
Fałszywa śmierć przynosi nie mniej bólu od prawdziwej. Od czasu do czasu ma ataki migreny, tak silne, że wydaje się jakby sama osnowa świata drgała i porywała się pęknięciami. Leki na to pomagają, a Mycroft pomaga na wszystko inne. Na nudę, histerię, nocne lęki, które wypełzają z cieni i naszeptują, że to nie koniec, że nigdy się nie skończy… Mycroft jest obok.    
Kiedy Sherlock staje pewnie na nogach, bierze się do pracy.

Potwora już nie ma, ale został ktoś, kto gotów jest wystrzelić trzy kule w troje drogich mu ludzi.  
Potwora nie ma, ale pozostała ciemność. Jest wszędzie, a Sherlock nie ma już przewodnika, ani światła.   
Na tym upływają prawie trzy lata. Pani Hudson nikomu nie wynajmuje wolnego pokoju na Baker Street, Lestrade broni jego imienia przed dziennikarzami, a John…

John chodzi na cmentarz, by rozmawiać z nagrobkiem.  
Pokusa jest wielka. Przejść obok, prawie muskając go łokciem w supermarkecie. Drzemać na stopniach sąsiedniego domu, w przebraniu bezdomnego. Przytaić się w cieniu domu naprzeciwko, patrząc w oświetlone okna.   
Sherlock zna sposoby, aby stać się całkowicie innym człowiekiem. Zmienia się tembr jego głosu i akcent, chód, wydaje się nawet trochę niższy. W jego arsenale są środki do charakteryzacji i kostiumy. Nienawidzi konieczności pozostawania fałszywką nawet teraz, ale jest to konieczne.   
Sherlock uważa, że na to zasłużył. Że zasłużył na swoje wygnanie. Pisarz ma inne zdanie. Przyszedł na miejsce Potwora, wystarczyło, by Sherlock sprawdził, czy można pozbyć się kogoś z nich ostatecznie, czyli teoretycznie wygnać wszystkie demony do ostatniego.   
Arthur jest jedynym, który ma imię. Pewnego razu mówi:

\- Nazywam się Arthur.  
Sherlock uparcie nazywa go Pisarzem. Najpierw uważa, że Pisarz to marna pociecha po stracie osobistego blogera, ale to głupie. Pisarz gardzi głupotą. Jest uprzejmy. Nigdy nie zajmuje ciała bez pytania. Jest głosem na granicy słyszalności, zapachem dymu tytoniowego w powietrzu. Jeszcze jeden palacz.  
Zawsze mówi stanowczo i wyraźnie, z ledwo uchwytnym odcieniem protekcjonalności, jaki czasem słychać także w głosie Mycrofta.   
Pisarz wie wszystko.  
Podpowiada sposób uwolnienia się od pozostałych. Jednak do tego potrzebny jest John. Potrzebny John potrzebny John potrzebny John, tak potrzebny, że to prawie nieznośne. Na razie Sherlock zamyka wszystkich w klatkach. Bez litości. Kobiety, dziecko, mężczyzn, wszystkich. Po nocach nie może spać od klekotania szarpanych krat. Z każdym dniem krzyki w jego głowie stają się coraz cichsze, a otaczający go świat rozbrzmiewa coraz głośniej i natarczywiej.   
Mycroft już się o niego nie niepokoi – Sherlock nie ma żadnych widocznych urazów, blizna na głowie jest prawie niewidoczna, ostrzyżone włosy odrosły, koszmary ustąpiły. Mycroft zatapia się w pracy i na krótką chwilę Sherlock pozwala sobie na odczuwanie żalu – jednak później będzie temu zaprzeczał. Możliwe, że tęskni za Mycroftem, ale o wiele bardziej tęskni za Johnem. I za nierozgarniętym Lestrade’em, i za gadatliwą panią Hudson, za natrętną Molly, za serdecznym Angelo, i za czaszką na półce nad kominkiem, i za półką, za Baker Street, i za swoim życiem.   
Pisarz uważa, że może już wrócić. Pisarz sądzi, że nie ma po co się męczyć. Męczyć Johna. Pisarz mówi mądre rzeczy, ale Sherlock nie jest gotów ryzykować. Jest spętany strachem, słyszy wystrzały w ciemności, widzi snajperów na dachach. Ostrożność i podejrzliwość wchodzą mu w nawyk; Sherlock nie pamięta już kiedy był wolny. Nie pamięta spacerów po londyńskich ulicach, w stronę parku i na lewo, do kiosku z gazetami, nie pamięta jazdy taksówkami i metrem, nie pamięta miłych drobnostek, które go bawiły, kiedy musiał czekać: patrzył na ludzi, odgadując ich historie. Patrzył, nie bojąc się, że ktoś popatrzy na niego – ale to już przeszłość.   
Mijają trzy lata, aż ostatni z potencjalnych zabójców znika z powierzchni ziemi. Ludzie Mycrofta wybawiają Sherlocka od konieczności zabijania – teraz już nie jest pewien, czy zdoła. Od kiedy Szpieg jest w klatce, Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak obchodzić się z bronią. Wszystkie pistolety są dla niego jednakowe i niemalże wzbudzają lęk. Sherlock stara się o tym nie myśleć, nie chce nawet wiedzieć ile utracił. Żadnych skrzypiec, żadnej chemii. Zapomniał znaczenie wielu słów. Dostaje zadyszki, kiedy długo biegnie i nie jest już pewny, czy potrafi prowadzić samochód. Bezużyteczny i nieciekawy Sherlock Holmes – bez dziwactw, ale i bez talentów.   
Wydaje mu się, że już nie zna siebie. I Sherlock nie odczuwa szczególnej chęci zaznajomienia się z tym ogryzkiem człowieka, jakim się stał. Sherlock czuje się niekompletny, porzucony. Samotny.

Ale to normalne. Wszyscy ludzie tak się czują, wyjaśnia Pisarz.  
Mijają trzy lata i nie ma już żadnego powodu, by się ukrywać. Mycroft już dawno wymusił uniewinniające artykuły w gazetach, ale Sherlocka mało to obchodzi. John napisał na blogu, że w niego wierzy i zawsze będzie wierzyć.   
Sherlock nie może go zawieść.

Odchylił wszystkie trzy kule, odleciały w powietrze, na orbitę i wyżej, przemieniły się w płonące komety, dalekie zagrożenie, które nie powróci w ciągu najbliższego tysiąclecia.   
Sherlock również nie ośmiela się wrócić.

Pozostała jeszcze jedna sprawa, drobiazg, istne głupstwo. Pozostał Arthur.   
Pozbywszy się go, Sherlock pozostaje sam ze sobą. Nie ma już usprawiedliwień i wymówek, jedynie bezlitosna prawda. Sherlock patrzy na siebie w lustrze, zmuszony przyjąć to, co widzi.   
Nie wie, jak wyjaśnić to Johnowi.   
Chce wrócić do niego uzdrowiony, odkupiwszy grzechy swoim długim zesłaniem.    
Ale ostatecznie po prostu wraca taki, jaki jest, w chłodny zimowy poranek.

Kiedy Sherlock podchodzi do domu numer 221B na Baker Street, nagle go nawiedza jasna myśl.

Nigdy nie był w tym dobry: ludzkich emocjach i zasadach. Wcześniej myślał, że to ludzie, żyjący w nim, zmuszają go do grubiaństwa i zapominania o cudzych uczuciach. Jednak w ostatecznym rachunku należy przyznać, że to wszystko robił on. Sherlock próbuje odgadnąć, jakim by stał się człowiekiem, gdyby w jego wnętrzu nie pojawiła się Nieskończoność. Lepszym czy gorszym? Zresztą nie rozmyśla o tym zbyt długo.

 _„Żyję”_ – Sherlock wysyła sms do Johna. Lepiej uprzedzić zawczasu. Tak Johnowi będzie łatwiej sobie poradzić z sytuacją. Rzecz wcale nie w tym, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie pokonać czterech stopni przed drzwiami.   
John milczy dość długo.Może jest zajęty. Bierze prysznic (o tej porze? Wątpliwe) albo ogląda telewizję (nigdy nie był wielkim miłośnikiem telewizji), a komórkę nastawił na wibracje. (John preferuje proste lecz głośne melodie: zawsze czeka na telefon, ale od kogo?). Może właśnie w tej chwili zajmuje się pacjentem (nie) lub uważnie wybiera warzywa w supermarkecie (wykluczone, Sherlock upewnił się, że zastanie Johna w domu, dobrze się przygotował, czekał na ten dzień trzy lata, dziesięć dni oraz siedem i pół godziny).

Możliwe, że John patrzy na ekran telefonu, rozrywany gniewem na okrutnego żartownisia i rozpaczliwą nadzieją.  
Kiedy telefon zaczyna dzwonić, Sherlock wyłącza go i wkłada do kieszeni. Komórka wydaje się ciężka jak brukowiec. Jakby kieszenie płaszcza były wypchane kamieniami, a Sherlock lada chwila zrobi krok w szare wody Tamizy.

Wchodzi po schodkach i stuka do drzwi.  
Boi się, że otworzy mu pani Hudson – to zupełnie nie wchodzi w jego plany, nie teraz, nie od razu – lecz z ulgą słyszy kroki Johna. Powolne, jakby znów potrzebował laski.

Sherlock przygryza policzek od wewnątrz, liże językiem rankę, słoną i kwaśną.   
John patrzy na niego, chwyciwszy się framugi.   
\- Żyję – mówi Sherlock, gdyż Johnowi wszystko trzeba powtarzać dwa razy.  
Później drepczą w salonie, niezgrabni i obcy sobie. Sherlock chodzi po pokoju, założywszy ręce za plecy. Ściska swój nadgarstek tak mocno, że drętwieją mu palce. John depcze mu po piętach, co rusz się zatrzymując, kiedy Sherlock zmienia kierunek.   
\- Chciałem się przeprowadzić – mówi John tonem usprawiedliwienia. – Ale nie dałem rady.

\- Prawie nie ruszałem twoich rzeczy – dodaje.

\- Herbaty? – To brzmi jak błaganie, więc Sherlock kiwa głową. Kiedy John krząta się w kuchni, przysiada na kanapie, składa dłonie między kolanami. Jakby przyszedł z wizytą, nieśmiały, grzeczny chłopiec. Zbyt dobrze wychowany, by rzucać się na szyję człowiekowi, który go nie zna.   
Chce wtulić nos w sweter Johna, przy ściągaczu u szyi, gdzie dzianina jest trochę rozciągnięta. Ale sweter jest na Johnie, więc nie może tego zrobić.   
John przynosi herbatę, siada w fotelu naprzeciwko i wzdycha, nie odrywając od Sherlocka smutnego spojrzenia.

Wszystko jest nie tak. Niewłaściwie. Tyka zegar, Sherlock przełyka ślinę i dotyka kubka.

\- Gorące – uprzedza John. – Weź za uszko.

\- Dobrze.  
Sherlock znów przełyka, John wzdycha. To nie do zniesienia.

\- John, proszę – mówi Sherlock, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela. – Proszę cię. Proszę.

\- Co? – pyta John samymi wargami.

\- Wybacz mi.  
John wzdycha gwałtownie, wstaje jak marionetka szarpnięta za sznurek – jego kolana prostują się, reszta ciała niezgrabnie wystrzela do góry, przebijając głową powietrze. Wymijając fotel, John wychodzi z pokoju. Sherlock zostaje sam w pustym salonie. W dzwoniącej ciszy. W przerażeniu.

Wypija całą herbatę – i swoją, i Johna.   
Potem zgina się w pół, wczepiając palce we włosy. Przypomina sobie, że zapomniał się rano uczesać. Dotyka poduszki na kanapie, badając palcem znajomy deseń. Jest w domu. John nie może go przepędzić. Zapłaci czynsz za pół roku z góry.  
W końcu John wraca. Sherlock patrzy mu w twarz, gotów na wszystko, na cokolwiek… Potok oskarżeń, chłodną rezerwę, nieukrywany ból, łzy, wstręt, potępienie, rozczarowanie. I tak nie zdoła ich rozpoznać, zawsze źle odczytywał wyrazy twarzy. Są dwie miny: kąciki ust do góry i w dół, uśmiech i odwrotny uśmiech. Trzy strzały, żółta krew na ścianie. John patrzy na niego z niezrozumiałą miną, mówi niezrozumiałe rzeczy.  
\- Tylko jeśli ty mi przebaczysz.

Sherlock marszczy brwi. Nie rozumie.   
\- Prosisz mnie o wybaczenie?  
\- Nazwałem cię potworem. – John zaciska pięści. – Szedłeś umierać, a ja cię nazwałem potworem, Sherlock.

Ach, to.  
\- Tak mi przykro. Powinienem być przy tobie.

\- Nie.   
\- Powinienem być obok.

\- Nie, John.

\- Chciałem… a ty…  
\- John – zaczyna Sherlock swoim najbardziej autorytatywnym tonem, ale nie ma siły skończyć zdania.

\- Nie jesteś potworem, Sherlock. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem ze wszystkich, jakich znałem. Nie potworem.

Sherlock zamyka oczy, a John ciągle mówi.

Mówi:  
\- Jak ty to wytrzymałeś?  
Mówi:  
\- Sherlock, jak ty żyłeś przez te trzy lata?  
Mówi:

\- Co się z tobą stało?

Jego oczy są suche, już suche. Głos na granicy słyszalności.

„Odpowiedz mu” – podpowiada Arthur. – „Powiedz mu prawdę”.

Sherlock prostuje się, podnosząc wysoko głowę. John podchodzi blisko, patrzy na niego z góry, a potem niezgrabnie przyciąga do siebie, przełamując słaby opór. Sherlock wtula nos w ciepłą tkaninę swetra. Pachnie znajomo, jak wzór na poduszce, mówi o powrocie do domu. Sherlock nie może uwierzyć, że to prawda, a nie sen. Chociaż wcześniej ani razu nie śniło mu się mieszkanie na Baker Street.  
Sherlock nabiera pełną piersią powietrza, nim się odsuwa. John kaszle z zakłopotaniem, pospiesznie rozłączając objęcia. Patrzą w różne strony, ale na ich twarzach malują się prawie identyczne uśmiechy. Potem John nagle się śmieje – cichy dźwięk, pełen nieskończenie szczęśliwego triumfu.  
\- Wiedziałem – mówi John dumnie i natarczywie. – Cały czas to powtarzałem, ale uważali mnie za wariata. Wszyscy mnie żałowali. Nikt mi nie wierzył, ale ja wiedziałem. Nie mogłeś umrzeć. Ktokolwiek inny, ale nie ty.  
\- Jak to zrozumiałeś? – Sherlock jest ciekawy, czym się zdradził. Zamknięta trumna? Czy wcześniej, podczas rozmowy przez telefon – nie dość rezygnacji w głosie? Mycroft dał coś do zrozumienia? Ten spontaniczny tłum, który odsunął Johna, kiedy ten próbował namacać puls? Co-co-co?

\- Po prostu cię znam – uśmiecha się John.  
Sherlock rozciąga wargi w uśmiechu.  
„Już nie znasz” – mówi Arthur, ale Sherlock każe mu się zamknąć.

Prędzej czy później John zauważy.  
\- Zagrasz mi coś?

\- Nie jestem w nastroju.

Przed pierwsze kilka dni na nowo przywykają do siebie, nużąco i niezgrabnie, inaczej niż przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Lecz wtedy Sherlock jeszcze potrafił być spontaniczny, błyskotliwy, zbijający z tropu. Bez trudu umiał znaleźć temat do rozmowy. Nie męczyło go długie milczenie. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Wyrzuciłem to, co się zepsuło, ale wszystkie twoje probówki i kolby są całe. Umyłem je i schowałem do szafki nad zlewozmywakiem.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie chcesz obejrzeć?   
\- Później.  
To przecież John. Patrzy, ale nie zauważa. Tak łatwo wodzić go za nos: minimum wysiłku, odrobina aktorstwa. Jednak Sherlock nie chce więcej udawać. Poza tym jest jeden istotny szczegół: John go zna. Znał.

\- Lestrade już chyba się nie gniewa. Chce, żebyśmy spojrzeli na jedną sprawę. Pojedziesz?

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Przecież nawet…  
\- Nie jestem zainteresowany, John.

Wcześniej czy później zrozumie. Tak więc Sherlock wybiera odpowiedni dzień, by samemu wszystko opowiedzieć. To sobota, słoneczna i cicha. Telewizor jest przyciszony. Pachnie świeżą kawą i wanilią – przyszła pani Hudson, zostawiła ciasto na stole, szczebiotała, jak zwykle. Zadowolona, że chłopcy wrócili. Jakby John także zniknął gdzieś na te trzy lata.

Za oknem dźwięczy dzwonek rowerowy, Sherlock składa gazetę i patrzy na Johna. John siedzi przy stole z notebookiem: proste plecy, palce niepewnie krążą po klawiszach, kasuje to co napisał i sięga po kawę.   
„Najwyższy czas rozstrzygnąć tę kwestią raz na zawsze” – mówi Pisarz.

„Nigdy nie będzie na to odpowiedniej pory” – pojmuje Sherlock.

Opowiada Johnowi o klatkach, o Arthurze i Nieskończoności. O jedynym sposobie, by skończyć z tym wszystkim.   
\- Oni podporządkują się tobie – mówi Sherlock.

\- Dlaczego? – John nerwowo splata palce, nie podoba mu się rozmowa o obłędzie Sherlocka. Komu by to się podobało… - Skąd to wiesz?

\- Jesteś królem – odpowiada Sherlock wprost. Ta myśl go już nie niepokoi.  
\- Jesteś królem.  
Stają twarzami do siebie w zalanym słońcem salonie. Sherlock bierze Johna za rękę, zamyka oczy. Pogrąża się w Nieskończoności. Prowadzi Johna ze sobą, przez las, po zwodzonym moście, do zamku. Zamek wydaje się porzucony: kominy porosły mchem, w wieżach obserwacyjnych są ptasie gniazda, ale ani jednego ptaka dokoła. Pisarz czeka na nich przy bramie, chce iść z nimi, ale Sherlock kręci odmownie głową.   
W pustych salach kroki odbijają się echem. John kroczy za Sherlockiem, choć to nie może być prawdą, to wbrew logice. John raczej nadal stoi w salonie, z lękiem wpatrując się w twarz Sherlocka. Jednak Sherlock czuje w swoim ręku palce Johna, jego niewielką, ciepłą dłoń, czuje na jawie i nadal prowadzi przez szereg sal. Schodzą po krętych schodach głęboko pod ziemię, póki zatęchłe powietrze nie podpowiada, że są w lochach.

Tam jest nieoczekiwanie jasno, słonecznie – choć nie ma ani jednego okna, pręty klatek emanują światłem. Więźniowie patrzą na Sherlocka, wszyscy. Odwraca oczy. Wciąż jeszcze trzyma Johna za rękę, oczekując co zrobi.   
Dziecko wyciąga do Johna ręce między prętami klatki.  
\- Przyszedłeś się pobawić? – pyta.  
\- Sądzę, że to koniec – mówi cicho Profesor, a kobieta w sąsiedniej klatce nagle się śmieje, odrzucając głowę.

\- Sherlock, proszę – woła staruszka.

\- Sherlock…  
\- Sherlock! – ze wszystkich stron. Ktoś woła Johna. Dziecko zaczyna potrząsać kratą. Jest za głośno.   
John ze zmieszaniem patrzy na swoją rękę. Nie tę, którą ściska Sherlock, tę drugą, w której pojawił się pistolet.   
Cóż, Sherlock nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu spraw. Myślał, że wystarczy, by John poprosił – rozkazał – aby odeszli. Wyobrażał sobie jak tamci znikają jedno za drugim, po prostu rozpływając się we wnętrzu swoich złotych klatek. To byłoby eleganckim i łatwym rozwiązaniem.  
John unosi broń i zapada cisza.

Tak też można.   
Szpieg siada na podłodze swojej klatki. Patrzy na Sherlocka, uśmiechając się krzywo. Przykłada palce do skroni, jakby pokazywał, gdzie celować, albo oddaje na koniec honory.

Żegna się.

Olbrzym mruga, patrząc w lufę. Od niego wszystko się zaczęło, on powinien odejść pierwszy. John kładzie palec na spuście, nerwowo oblizuje wargi. Zerka na Sherlocka: strzelać? Chcesz, żebym strzelił?

Sherlock ściska jego palce.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, John słabo się uśmiecha.  
\- Ty nie mógłbyś…

Sherlock wypuszcza jego rękę i John z bolesnym jękiem masuje palce, zgniecione w żelaznym uścisku. Potem pyta:

\- Udało się?  
Sherlock kręci głową. Jest bezradny. Zwyciężony. Osuwa się na kanapę, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

\- Nie wyszło – mówi zdławionym głosem, kiedy John się nad nim pochyla. – No nic. Jutro znów spróbujemy.  
\- Nie trzeba. – John wychodzi do kuchni, a Sherlock wychyla się, żeby spojrzeć w ślad za nim.  
\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem „nie trzeba” – dobiega z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. John wraca z kubkiem herbaty. – Jeśli oni są częścią ciebie, to po co się ich pozbywać?  
\- Dlatego, że chcę być normalny – odpowiada Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem, a John przekręca głowę.

\- Naprawdę? Chcesz?  
\- Tak – cedzi Sherlock przez zęby. Tak naprawdę nie wie. Wydawało mu się, że… od samego dzieciństwa… Nie, nie wie.  
Ale czy Johna nie martwi jego szaleństwo? Oczywiście, Sherlock nie jest tak interesujący bez swych niezliczonych talentów, za to zdolny kontrolować swoje życie. Nie spodziewałby się ciągłych niespodzianek i zaskoczeń. Nie bałby się, że otworzy oczy w nieznanym miejscu, z nieznajomym człowiekiem. Nie straszyłby Johna nagłymi zmianami gustów, pragnień i charakteru. Nie taka znów wysoka cena za umiejętność gry na skrzypcach.   
Łoskot krat jest niemal ogłuszający. Słabość, zwątpienie i zmieszanie – to daje im szansę. Sherlock musi się wziąć w garść, jeśli nie chce ich ponownie mimo woli oswobodzić.   
\- Potrzebne ci niebezpieczeństwo? Jesteś adrenalinowym narkomanem – mówi Sherlock ostro. – Za nudno, jeśli zostanę tylko ja. Ja sam nie wystarczam.   
\- Nie mów głupstw. – John kręci głową. – Czasem jest ciebie aż za dużo. Ale mnie się to podoba. Podobasz mi się ty. Każdy – i kiedy kaprysisz jak dzieciak, i kiedy robisz z siebie supermana, podnosząc kołnierz płaszcza. I kiedy jesteś nie w humorze, kiedy obrażasz ludzi, kiedy strzelasz do ścian i kiedy oglądasz ze mną głupie programy w telewizji. Kiedy mówisz pani Hudson komplementy, kiedy kradniesz popielniczki z pałacu, i kiedy wkurzasz Mycrofta, kiedy skarżysz się na nudę, i gdy czytasz mojego bloga, i kiedy opowiadasz mi jak mi minął dzień, i kiedy jesteś kompletnym bałwanem, nie rozumiejącym najprostszych rzeczy.  
John chwyta oddech, niezgrabnie kuląc się pod spojrzeniem Sherlocka.

\- To znaczy, że chcesz, żeby oni zostali? – Sherlock upewnia się powoli. John zamyka oczy.

\- Przestań się dzielić na ich i siebie. Jest tylko Sherlock. Wszyscy wewnątrz ciebie to Sherlock. Wszyscy razem. Jesteś tylko ty, jeden czy wielu, to po prostu ty. I jesteś mi potrzebny w całości, czy to jasne? – kończy burkliwie, głośno siorbiąc herbatę z kubka i chowając za nim poczerwieniałą twarz.    
On nie mówi zasadniczo nic nowego, nie odkrywa żadnej wielkiej prawdy. A jednak robi się cicho, tak cicho! Sherlock siedzi, jak skamieniały, bojąc się spłoszyć to uczucie. Coś się dzieje, coś się w nim zmienia. Słowa Johna wzbudzają reakcję i nie ma już więcej żadnych krat, żadnych głosów. Pierwszy raz w życiu Sherlock czuje się całością. Przez sekundę nawet się boi, że kogoś stracił, ale nie – wszyscy są na miejscu. Każdy kawałek jego duszy. Dusza w całości. Chociaż jej istnienie nie zostało naukowo udowodnione.   
Kim jest Sherlock? Nadal tego nie wie, ale to nie takie ważne, póki wie to John.   
John dopija swoją herbatę i gniewnie zagląda do kubka, jakby spodziewał się w nim odkryć drugie dno. Naturalnie nie domyśla się, co właśnie zrobił. Nie ma bladego pojęcia. Idzie do kuchni, żeby hałasować tam czajnikiem.   
Wspaniały, kochany John. Widzi ale nie zauważa. Sherlock uśmiecha się.

A potem jednym zrywem wstaje z kanapy. Chwyta płaszcz z wieszaka.

\- Mówiłeś, że Lestrade podrzucił nam sprawę?

To pytanie retoryczne.

 

koniec


End file.
